Great Expectations
by restmyheart
Summary: Ruby (OC) moves to Odessa, Texas in the beginning of her Senior year of high school. Struggling with her mother, and her deeply run trust issues, she runs into Don Billingsley. Don takes interest in her, and Ruby comes to find out they aren't so different after all.


Note: I do not own _Friday Night Lights_ or Off To The Races by Lana Del Rey

 _I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island,_

 _Raising hell all over town._

 _Sorry 'bout it._

Dry wind brushed back the fly-aways around Ruby's face as she tip-toed off the grass, and lightly stepped onto the sidewalk away from her yard. She clutched her keys in her hand so they wouldn't jingle as she walked, even though she didn't care if anyone knew she was leaving. Ruby slipped her backpack strap off one shoulder and brought it around to her front, stashing her keys in the front pocket.

As she walked down the sidewalk she put her backpack back on and checked behind her for any sign someone might be following, but instead she was greeted by a dark and silent street. Even without the sun out the temperature stayed above 75 degrees at all times—the only thing to distract from the heat was the breeze that glided down the streets and into open windows of quiet houses.

Sweat made her thin t-shirt stick to her skin under her pack. Ruby tugged at one side so the other shoulder was bare. High-waisted cut offs were under the small knot she tied at the side of her shirt.

She listened to her Chucks hit the warm asphalt, taking down her dark hair. It fell just below her jaw-line, and had soft waves rolling through it. Ruby ran her hand through it before wiping some sweat beads off her forehead.

A smile crossed her lips. A truck was parked in the lot she had been thinking about since she snuck out the door. A light post flickered above it, only offering a dull circle of blue haze. She could faintly make out two people sitting inside, not needing to guess who they were.

Ruby approached the passenger window that was rolled down. Two boys were sitting inside, both talking and laughing with each other. It wasn't until Ruby stopped next to the passenger door that they noticed anyone moving toward them.

"What's goin' on?" The one in the passenger seat asked. Jacob Hall-he was the one Ruby knew the best. They were in the same Pre-Calculus class, and they both liked to bond over making fun of their teacher every chance they could. He was also the only friend Ruby willingly hung out with outside of class.

"You know me. Just lookin' for trouble," Ruby replied passively.

"What kind of trouble you lookin' for?" The boy in the driver's seat asked. A boy Ruby had seen in passing—one of Jacob's friends she had never officially met. She figured he must be on the football team too, considering he was wearing a Panthers muscle tee.

She hadn't expected a question from him. She shrugged, smiling almost coyly. "Just about anything."

"We were gonna head over to a rager in a minute. Just waiting for some buddies to show up." Jacob offered.

Ruby nodded her head slowly. "Cool."

"Think you'll come?"

"Eh. Maybe."

Jacob laughed softly like it was a joke. "The fuck else would you do?"

Ruby smiled. "I could have plans you know."

"Do you?"

"No," Ruby laughed, her eyebrows wrinkling like she couldn't possibly have plans.

Jacob smiled at her. "Exactly."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she shifted her weight. "Stop givin' me shit."

"You love it."

"Not overly. If it was anyone else I wouldn't be so patient," Ruby replied, swinging her backpack toward her and grabbing a cigarette from the front pocket.

"Well shit, I hope I'm never on your bad side," Jacob said, laughing softly to himself.

"That's a good idea," Ruby smiled brightly after resting the cigarette between her lips and lighting it.

She lit it as she noticed a red truck speeding into the lot from around the corner. Ruby watched as it slid to a stop—sandwiching her in between both truck cabs.

The driver's seat window rolled down a moment later—revealing Don Billingsley smiling brightly at them. "Evening, ladies."

Ruby took a drag of her cigarette and rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

Don ignored it. "What's goin' on?"

"There's a rager at Taylor's house." Jacob answered.

"Follow me over?" Don asked without hesitation. Jacob nodded in agreement.

Ruby pushed around a few rocks with her feet as she listened to them make plans.

"What about you Princess?" Don asked her suddenly—now taking notice to her. His eyes started at her feet and moved up to her face in one smooth look.

Ruby looked up suddenly, blankly. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said: what about you Princess?" He repeated, resting his arm along the door.

Ruby smirked, exhaling a puff of smoke slowly through her nose and mouth which creeped into Don's face. "Don't call me Princess."

Jacob looked between the two of them, his eyebrows raised at the interaction.

Don smirked—a little surprised and confused at her response. Girls usually don't do that with him. "Okay. Then what should I call you?"

"Not Princess," Ruby smiled up at him, her eyes staying on him as she took another drag.

"Can I get a name?" Don wondered.

"I don't know, can you?"

Jacob let out a laugh that he quickly decided he shouldn't have let out. Ruby smiled at him—then at Don.

"I'm Ruby," she decided to answer.

"Don Billingsley," Don smiled, putting out his hand. "Pleasure."

Ruby raised her eyebrows, taking a drag and only glancing at his hand in an effort to refuse his handshake. A moment later she dropped the butt on the asphalt and smooshed it with her shoe.

Don took away his hand. "Alright then. Are we ready?"

Ruby looked over at Jacob. "I'm riding with you I'm assuming."

"You could ride with me," Don smiled slyly, gesturing his head to the passenger seat. "I've got room."

Ruby wrinkled her eyebrows. "That is a tough one—but uh, Jacob's not an ass, so." She opened the passenger door and slipped onto the seat.

"Aww," Don watched as Ruby shut the door behind her. "That hurts my feelings."

"See you there," Ruby said with a smile. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, her truck started to roll out of the lot.

…

It didn't take long before the two trucks parked and everyone was standing on the grass in front of the raging house party. The rest of the street was quiet, there wasn't a soul that was at least 50 yards away from the front door. There were people everywhere—almost the entire Senior class was accounted for, apart from a few lower-classmen who were sprinkled into the mix. Jacob and his unnamed friend had gone inside to look for drinks, and Don was catching up with Brian Chavez and Mike Winchell. More jocks Ruby didn't have time to deal with.

As Ruby looked around, not a lot of people looked familiar. She was a month into a new school and she hadn't even made more than a few friends. Jacob was one of them.

"Ruby!" a young woman's voice yelled. Ruby swung her head in the voice's direction as she was nearly tackled by Rachel, the only girl friend she had. They had met in their English class on the first day. Of course, it was Rachel who had introduced herself, noticing Ruby was a new student and would probably need someone to show her around.

Rachel was pretty cool, to Ruby's surprise. She always had a pack of cigarettes and a helpful hand extended. That's all Ruby needed in a friendship, anyway.

"When did you get here?" Rachel asked as a way of greeting.

Ruby took a sip from the drink Rachel had offered her before handing it back. "Just got here. I need a drink."

"Keep it," Rachel slurred slightly, with her eyes half closed and her smile as big as ever.

"Thanks," Ruby smiled, taking another gulp.

"I'm a couple drinks in already," Rachel continued, still smiling.

"I can tell," Ruby laughed. "I'm ready to catch up."

"Go on in then!" Rachel encouraged, gesturing to the house lazily as she hit someone in passing. She furrowed her eyebrows, taking a moment to find whoever she hit. "Hey. Watch it!" They were gone before they could hear her.

Ruby smiled in amusement. "Who're you here with?"

"Taylor's actually my cousin," Rachel said, almost as if she were bragging. Her attention went where her eyes went, and before Ruby could reply she was off trying to grab a drink out of another friend's hands.

"Okay then," Ruby commented to herself. She took a gulp before slipping inside past a few bodies. It was even louder inside—she wondered how everyone could be talking over the music that blasted throughout the house. Her plan was to grab the strongest drink she could find, and head to the backyard.

She was finally able to push her way into the kitchen, passing various couples (and/or strangers) making out or someone chugging down a beer bong. Alcohol decorated the counters; red cups were stacked next to the hard alcohol, and there were various 12 packs, even a keg.

Ruby looked at the selection thoughtfully, making sure to be wise about what she would be drinking the rest of the night. She grabbed a bottle of Vodka, and a shot glass, and proceeded to mix herself a drink. A strong drink. There's no way she wasn't taking advantage of free alcohol.

"Could I get a whiskey on the rocks please?" A voice said loudly.

Ruby glanced to her side; she found Don standing next to her, then she rolled her eyes. "Only mix my own drinks, I'm afraid."

"That's not fair. Share the wealth!" Don smiled.

Ruby smirked, taking a sip of her drink. She smacked her lips together before nodding contently.

Don pointed at it. "May I?"

Ruby gave him a glare, then handed it to him.

He took a sip—then raised his eyebrows. "Strong enough for you?"

Ruby smiled and took it back, then glided past him.

"Hey!" Don called after her.

Ruby looked over her shoulder. "Have fun!"

It wasn't long before Ruby had finished her drink and went for a beer, or two…or three. A couple 12-packs sat underneath a ping pong table in the backyard. No one seemed to give a damn when Ruby pulled one beer from the box at a time, and cracked it open.

She took a gulp, then smiled to herself and decided she needed a cigarette somewhere more quiet. Walking around the side of the house, she made her way into the front yard with her beer raised above her head as she slid past everyone.

When she walked out onto the grass it seemed there weren't as many people as before. Instead beer cans and red cups littered patches of the lawn and the silence of the street grabbed any sound it could catch.

Ruby walked carefully down the lawn, taking gulps of warm fuzzy liquid as she took her time. She eyed the truck she had arrived in, careful not to trip over her own feet as she moved toward it. Her hands came up to shade her eyes as she peered into the backseat. Her backpack sat dead center.

"Fuck," she bellowed. In her frustration, and drunkenness, she tried her hardest to throw the beer can in her hand down the street—but it only landed a few feet in front of her. Ignoring her failure, she leaned against the truck and folded her arms.

Ruby paused for a moment, thinking to herself. Taking a step back, she gripped the door handle and hoped she would hear it click open. When it did, Ruby smiled, pleased with herself and how smart she had been. In one motion the bag was gone, and the door was shut once more. Ruby threw one strap over her shoulder, and started down the street.

She had completely forgotten the cigarette, her stomach a little funny from the alcohol. She rubbed her eye gently and staggered for a moment, yawning.

Ruby had always liked walking home after having some drinks. She figured it made the walk more enjoyable, if anything. And no one really tried to mess with her if she walked in the middle of the street—but even if anyone tried, there was no way they could catch up to Ruby.

She wasn't sure why she had left the party, she just thought it might be easier to crash if she had a few drinks. Now to find a bench, a patch of grass, something. Maybe if she found someone cute she could be persuasive.

Headlights casted her shadow in front of her on the asphalt and Ruby looked over her shoulder. She stumbled to her left, moving out of the middle of the road.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked over to the driver, then smiled. "Don Billingsey."

Don smirked. "Billingsley." The truck rolled next to her as she walked.

"Right. That's it." Ruby said in confirmation.

Don chuckled. "Why don't you get in, I'll give ya a ride."

"Well, I wasn't really planning on going home just yet," she replied. She had stopped suddenly, making Don hit the breaks.

A smile spread across Don's lips. "What did you have in mind?"

Ruby smiled and lit a cigarette she had pulled from her bag. "Nothing specific. But I can be persuaded." She tilted her head down ever so slightly, giving him a look that challenged him.

"You're a lot friendlier after a few drinks."

Ruby smirked. "Don't push it."

Don gestured to the passenger seat. "Ready when you are."

Ruby walked around to the passenger side and slid inside, closing the door and taking a drag of her cigarette. As soon as the door shut the truck was moving. She got comfortable—resting one hand on Don's thigh in the process.

His hands didn't move from the steering wheel and glanced at her hand. He swallowed the small lump in his throat.

"I'm kinda surprised you remembered my name," Ruby said before Don could speak.

"Ouch," Don said. "I thought you'd give me a little more credit than that."

Ruby shrugged slightly, rubbing Don's leg slowly.

Don smirked. "I wouldn't forget your name."

Ruby's fingertips continued to work against his jeans. "You wouldn't?" she asked, waiting for him to repeat it.

"Never."

Ruby smiled. "Uh huh."

"C'mon, darlin," Don said, his voice so deep it almost surprised her. A good surprise. It caught her off guard. But it seemed to turn her on more.

"C'mon, what?" Ruby threw her cigarette out the window blindly, scooting closer to him and placing her lips inches from his neck.

He could feel Ruby's breath warm on his skin and her hand still playing on his leg. Don took a deep breath, evening out his already heavy breathing.

"Persuade me," Ruby breathed, placing kisses down his neck slowly, delicately, in an effort to tease him.

Don slowed to an immediate stop and threw the truck into park. He pulled back slightly, just enough to aim his lips at Ruby's. His hands moved to her cheeks, holding her face in place as he kissed her back—something he had thought about doing ever since he saw her lips.

Ruby tangled her hand into his hair, pulling on it as they kissed deeper. She slowly made her way to straddle him, taking off her shirt when she had gotten into position.

Don smiled at her, bringing her face to his for another kiss, this time rubbing their tongues together and breathing in each other's sighs. Ruby soon found her hands removing Don's shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

Don's callused hands ran up and down Ruby's sides, reaching her ribs and ending on her ass, and pulling her closer to him so their chests were touching.

"I'm surprised we're doing this," Don breathed, taking his turn at leaving little love bites along her shoulder and up her neck. Don stopped at her ear and bit Ruby's ear lobe.

"I told you I could be persuaded," Ruby said with a coy smile.

A smile spread across Don's lips, and he pulled Ruby's lips to his. He couldn't get enough. Each time her tongue seemed to creep into his mouth he felt himself getting harder.

Ruby moaned into his mouth, and Don's hands moved up her sides.

A moment later there was a tap on the window. Both Don and Ruby snapped out of their distraction and could now see the blue and red flashing lights parked behind them.

"Fuck," Ruby said, covering herself as a bright light intruded into the cab. She slid off of Don and put on her shirt.

"Out of the truck, now," the officer commanded with an exhale.

Don quickly zipped up his pants and put on his shirt. They both filed out of the driver's side door.

The officer was round, middle aged, and wore a cowboy hat and boots. You could here the Texas lilt in every word he spoke.

"I thought it was a matter of time before y'all met each other," he chuckled.

Ruby rolled her eyes, and Don furrowed his eyebrows, confused. The same officer, Officer Aubrey, had grown familiar with Don showing up at the police station—and being a football fan helped Don slide past a few speeding tickets too. He looked between Aubrey and Ruby.

"You know each other?" Don asked.

"I need to have a word with you, ma'am," Aubrey stated, ignoring Don's question. "And Billingsley, go home."

"He was giving me a ride home," Ruby said, "Can't you just let us go?" She looked angry, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Ruby," Aubrey started, "Your mother called us, I've gotta take you home, darlin'."

Ruby looked straight into Officer Aubrey's eyes. "Please?"

Officer Aubrey sighed. For some reason he had a soft spot for Ruby—maybe because she was around his daughter's age—or maybe because he knew Ruby hated her home. With his hands on his hips he shook his head, about to regret the words falling out of his mouth.

"Get yourself home. If I see ya out here again, I'm takin ya myself."

Ruby exhaled with relief. "I will."

Officer Aubrey glanced at Don and Ruby before he shook is head and started toward his police cruiser. "Stay outta trouble, please, the both of ya."

Don and Ruby watched as the cruiser pulled onto the road and drove toward town.

Don looked over at Ruby, wrinkling his eyebrows as he put together the pieces. "You were using me."

Ruby opened the door to the cab and took a cigarette out of her bag. "Yep."

Don gave her a sideways glance before facing her. "Clever."

Ruby popped her eyebrows as she took a drag and let the smoke out slowly. She smiled to herself before stepping in front of Don, her lips only inches from his. "Wanna finish what we started?"


End file.
